Violin in the AM
by katsukon
Summary: Sherlock surprises John with a rather romantic and sexy awakening in the morning. May become a multi-chapter fic. Kissing, nudity, erections, hand-jobs, establish relationship.


John awoke to the morning sunlight shining through the bedroom window, hitting his face bright. He yawned ad sat himself up, stretching with a final yawn to knock off the morning grogginess. He knew Sherlock didn't sleep but the man had crawled into John's bed that night and lay next to him, but he wasn't there now. He probably got bored and left in the middle of the night. John didn't mind- He understood. The sandy haired man kicked back the covers and got up slowly, feeling the aches of age on him. Taking a few steps to the bathroom in his briefs in t-shirt he heard the steady and slow melody of Sherlock's violin beginning to play. John smiled to himself as he continued his morning routine. Once exited the restroom, he still heard the violin playing on. He didn't bother to shave or shower, or change out of his pajamas because he didn't want to miss out on the lovely music provided by Sherlock in the next room. He pondered for a few moments about just staying in bed to listen, but decided against it. He wanted to see the detective's concentrating face while he played. John smiled at the sweet, continuing melody as he traveled through the hall, out of his room.

Sherlock was playing, facing the window. But John was a bit surprised when he noticed that his flat-mate wasn't wearing anything, playing his violin in the nude. No, it wasn't an erotic nude-but of a natural, nude. John smiled a bit as he walked to the kitchen, managing to keep quiet so he wouldn't disturb Sherlock.

"Tea is on the table," Sherlock's calm voice carried over the violin melody, teasing John's ears. John kept a smile on his face while he walked over to the coffee table and sat down on the sofa, bringing the tea to his lips as he sipped on it, still entranced by the man's violin playing.

"Good morning, John." Sherlock continued to speak as he played.

"Morning," John's sleepy voice mumbled in response. "You know," He continued. "Waking up to this every morning wouldn't be a bad thing. I'd enjoy it, actually." John spoke as Sherlock had a small smile on his face.

"Focus on the music, John." Sherlock cooed softly. "Close your eyes and take it in." He said, closing his eyes, being very relaxed. John did as he was told, closing his eyes, setting down the tea and relaxing. He noticed the music growing louder and closer to him. He didn't mind. It grew closer and closer until John felt the cold and soft body of Sherlock climb on top of him, straddling the man below him gently. John was taken a bit by surprise, but eventually smiled, not opening his eyes. He tried to resist putting his hands on the bare detective's body-but eventually couldn't stand it. His own tanned hands felt Sherlock's sides, wrapping his arms around hips as the song played on from Sherlock's violin. John felt Sherlock's smooth body, gently sliding his hands up and down hid sides slowly and sensually.

"Can I open my eyes now?" John asked.

"If you wish," Sherlock answered. John opened his eyes his flat mate's pale body straddling him. John couldn't help to go red in the face and lose his words. Sherlock ended the song of his violin, bringing his arms down to his sides and set the instrument on the coffee table behind them.

"Beautiful," John said while his eyes fell down Sherlock's magnificent body. Sherlock noticed how John was acting and he loved it, he couldn't get enough of it. Placing his pale hand on John's chin, Sherlock gently tilted his head up to be looking at the other man's face. "You didn't shave," Sherlock noticed, before a devious grin on his face appeared. "I like it." He nodded a bit. "Thank y-" John started but his words were silenced by Sherlock's cold lips pressing against John's warm lips. Sherlock brought his hands up to John's face to hold and caress his cheek tenderly. John's lips met his lovers and they shared in a passionate kiss. John's hand rested on Sherlock's thigh, brushing over his arse and up to his back, letting it rest there. John felt a little awkward that Sherlock was so bare and exposed.

"So," Sherlock said softly after breaking their kiss.

"Why'd you put this together? The violin, the tea, your- well your nudity.." John chuckled a bit.

"As much as you romance me, I thought you should be romanced too." Sherlock kissed John's forehead lovingly.

"Sherlock Holmes, a bloody romantic," John laughed, "I can't believe it."

"Oh shut up," Sherlock whined, ending their conversation with another passionate kiss. A few more solid kisses from them both until John's tongue slipped into Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock tenderly nudged it with his own tongue. As they continued to show each other affection, their kissing grew more heated. Soon, John's hands were knotted in Sherlock's dark curls, tugging on his hair and Sherlock was sucking and leaving little "love bites" on John's neck. Sherlock was overwhelmed with the feeling of John tugging his hair, loving every moment of it, even going so far as to let out the occasional moan. John was also soon growing overwhelmed with Sherlock's bites on his neck-which being his absolute weak spot. "Oh god, Sherlock.." He moaned with a smile on his face, giving his hair a tug. John could practically _hear_ the look of content on Sherlock's face.

Sherlock sensually ran his hands down John's body, pulling at the man's white T-shirt at the bottom where he pulled it off John, revealing his tanned chest. Sherlock smiled as he kissed his collarbone softly, hearing a soft whine from the man under him. John's hands wandered down Sherlock's body, up and down, up and down until they reached around to his front, stroking his chest lovingly. Both being so caught up in the pleasured moments, they noticed how they both were growing very aroused. John's erection poked through his tight briefs and Sherlock's was just...there, considering he was nude.

"Johnnn..." Sherlock whined playfully, running his hands down the doctor's body as he played with the waist line of John's briefs, tugging at them a little bit.

"What is it, Sherlock?" John breathed in his ear. This sent chills up Sherlock's spine and he let out a little moan, being ever so sensitive to touches and whispers on his ear, neck and head. Sherlock didn't say anything but instead let out a tiny moan as he pushed their hips together closer as he began grinding his erection against John's. John half smiled and could have melted from pleasure right then and there, loving the way his felt against Sherlock's. God, it felt so nice to be close and intimate with someone. Not just anyone, but Sherlock. John had been intimate with numerous women, but never felt the same connection or pleasure like he did with Sherlock. The pleasure with Sherlock wasn't just physical and sexual, but fulfilling and emotionally satisfying. He loved it- and loved how his companion felt the same way, except Sherlock was a virgin-he had never been with anyone besides John, never really was interested in being with anyone besides John.

"Mmhhn," Sherlock submissively whimpered in John's ear. This only encouraged John to get more aroused. Sherlock's hands traveled down his body once again, feeling the soft skin of his partners just excited Sherlock even more. John reached his hands around Sherlock's back, sliding them down to his arse. John grabbed it hard and kneaded it in his strong hands, being encouraged by Sherlock's longing moans. "Y'like that?" John moaned in Sherlock's ear, loving the feel of the detective's soft behind in his hands. Sherlock nodded as his hands fell down to John's briefs and he pulled them down, revealing his rather large erection. Sherlock stopped grinding against him and instead gently but firmly wrapped his hand around John's cock, giving the base of it a nice squeeze before he slowly started to pump his hand up and down.


End file.
